Taking the Plunge
by Calie1
Summary: Slight spoilers for Absolute Justice. It took only a second for Oliver to decide what he wanted.


Notes: Very vague spoilers for Absolute Justice. This is for all the fellow Chlollie shippers out there that are going crazy because of the most recent spoilers. I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

* * *

The doors swung open, interrupting Chloe's silence. When she turned her head she saw exactly who she was expecting. "You missed Clark."

"Well he is faster then me. Us mortals can only travel so fast. Maybe we should consider conference calls." Oliver stopped behind where she was seated. "So give me the cliff notes version."

"We don't know much. But it looks like the victim may have been involved with other people with abilities." Chloe stood up, grabbing her notebook, and made her way to the larger monitor. "Clark's going to try to see if he can try to pick up something on this baddy."

Oliver stopped behind her, watching the screen as she pulled up the police report and the crime scene photos. "Any idea what we're up against?"

"No clue. Not yet at least." Even as she admitted to having little information she was frowning. "But whatever it is isn't just your random mugger. It's something else."

"Great." The bad guys, aliens, meteor infected, they didn't bother him. It was the not knowing part that he didn't like. He didn't like walking into something when he didn't know what it was.

"Well I'm going to keep looking. In the mean time you should head out tonight, but try to keep a low profile." She set the notebook to the side and started to turn. "If this thing is targeting heros then you don't want to-." Chloe didn't get a chance to voice her warning as she turned strait into his chest, gasping softly in surprise and putting her hands up against him. He'd been behind her, that she was sure of, but she hadn't realized he had been so close. Their eyes met for the briefest of a second, the lack of space between them sorely evident, before she snatched her hands back from his chest. "Sorry, I-."

"No, I-." He moved to step out of her way, but she stepped with him, hands coming up again as she almost ran into him again.

"I um," Chloe tried for the third time, but collided with him again. "Okay," Chloe stepped back and released a deep breath, "don't move."

When she moved again to sidestep him he didn't dare budge, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and snatching her wrist, which was still raised near his chest. Her eyes widened slightly as she inhaled sharply. There was shock on her face to be sure, but Oliver could have sworn he saw fear. He considered letting her go, apologizing quickly, and then taking off to pretend like the whole thing never happened. Pretend that for a few seconds they hadn't understood what happened in those few uncomfortable moments. But just as he was considering letting her wrist go something else in him had already made a decision. When his lips collided with her a small feminine noise of protest emanated from her, but that was it. Oliver didn't try to ease her into a feeling of security. He plunged forward, burying his hand in her short blond hair and grasping for one of her hips. She whimpered softly as he pulled her closer, pressing her body against his own. And when he begged entrance to her mouth she opened hers willingly.

Before she even had the opportunity to consider the wrongness of the situation her body took over, halting any logical thinking as it betrayed her and responded to his urgency. His tongue tangled with her, brushing over her teeth, caressing the inside of her mouth. But his lips were bruising on hers, and his hand pulled at her hair just a bit harder then necessary and his fingers bit into her hips almost uncomfortably. But when he gave another tug to her hair, pulling at the roots of it, she whimpered in pleasure, thrusting her hips into his in response.

It was just as he fisted her hair tighter in his hand with frustration, cursing himself for crossing the line, that she arched into him, pressing on his hardening erection. It was probably the worst thing she could have done.

Chloe yelped as his hands released her and then grasped her thighs, pulling her up his body and wrapping her legs around his waist. What she needed to do was push him away, not wrap her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. His hands were in her hair against, kissing deeply, roughly. When she felt him moving she almost feared where his legs would carry them. They didn't make it far though before she felt him lowering her body. His mouth ripped from her as her back hit the cushions of the sofa, but his lips didn't stop, sucking and biting a path down her neck. His body settled on top of her, nestled between her legs, but she still didn't unwrap her legs from his, instead she locked her ankles and arched into him.

Oliver groaned at the increased friction rubbing against the length of him. His hips thrust forward of their own accord, searching for something to ease the need building within him. She whimpered underneath him in response and he found himself finding her mouth against, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. It did nothing to help though as she moaned into his mouth and slid her hands up the back of his shirt. Oliver grasped her hip, tilting it up towards him as he rubbed against her again. Nails dug into his back as she pulled her lips from his, crying out. He didn't move to kiss her again, instead he dropped his head lower and grabbed her waist.

As his hands slid under her shirt she shuddered at the skin to skin contact, and when he pushed her shirt up and yanked down the cup covering one of her breasts she didn't even have to time consider if they'd gone to far before his mouth was on her nipple, sucking it into his mouth and bitting down upon it. Not once did she consider pushing him away, even though she should have. All she really cared about was her need for him. Chloe grasped his blond hair, holding him to her chest, rubbing her body against his, thrusting her hips up all in aching need for the hard length of him that was separated from her by their clothes. His hand slid up her thigh, but she didn't pay much attention to it, not until his thumb brushed over her entrance through her pants. "Oh god." The friction and pressure were unbearable and she was seconds from ripping his shirt above his head when as her head lolled to the side in pleasure and her eyes opened in small slits to see the monitors relaying her security footage. "Oh no. Clark!"

Oliver ripped his head from her chest and looked up into her wide green eyes. "What?"

"Clark! He's coming in!" Chloe was already scrambling, ignoring how his hand flexed on her thigh. There wasn't time to consider why he cursed, not when she was yanking up her bra, and pulling her shirt back down. She ran to one of the darkened monitors and tried to tame her hair. When she turned around Oliver was still on her sofa, sitting now with his elbows propped on his knees and his face buried in his hands. "Get up!"

He raised his head and looked at her incredulously. "Get up? Are you serious? Maybe in ten minutes."

She opened her mouth to respond, but then she quickly got the hint, and couldn't help but drop her eyes to his lap before the sound of Clark's footsteps drew her attention away.

Ten minutes later Oliver was standing up and following Clark out the watchtower. The sun was going down and Clark wanted to follow a couple of leads. He'd sent Clark up ahead and then turned to the woman who just moments ago he considered ripping her clothes off her body. She wasn't facing him though. To the observer she appeared to be working, but he knew better. With slow steps, eyes focused on the petite blond, eyes roving over her body, Oliver made his way towards her. If she heard him moving behind her she didn't acknowledge him. There wasn't much time, and Clark would be expecting him. Grasping her arm in case she tried to move away from him, Oliver stepped up against her back, and pulled her flush against him. "This isn't over."

Chloe gasped as he yanked her backwards against his body. As his lips brushed over her ear, warm breath tickling her as he spoke, she almost forgot how to breathe. Before she even had a moment to respond, he released her. When she spun around to face him he was walking away from her and pushed through the doors, not even looking behind him. For what seemed like hours she stood there, watching where he disappeared to. As much as she wanted to believe he wouldn't follow through with his promise she knew he would. She only prayed when he did she'd be able to hold him off, at least long enough to get some answers.


End file.
